A Son's Love
by Riri-kun
Summary: Well, to say that it was unnatural would be wrong. She wasn't exactly my blood relative. Just a bit older than me... By 14 years. Warning: incest, could be T later on
1. Found

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**~ Forbidden Love ~**

_The rain poured down on me. It seeped through my shirt and slid past my neck. It was such a dark sky. 'Why?' I had always thought. _

_"Why couldn't you love me?"_

_"You disappoint me, boy."_

_"You piece of trash!"_

_"You are the reason this happened! Get away from us!"_

_I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you ask of me. I just want you to love me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I slumped against a light-pole. 'Maybe I should just sleep here. And then you'll be happy, right?' Mother will be happy. Father will recover from his coma. Sister and Brother will smile again. I'll be alright. The last thing I heard was the sound of a door creaking open and two hands carrying me somewhere. Maybe this is Death-san. I guess he's come to take me._ "I'll take care of you,"_ Death said. Finally..._

_Someone loves me..._


	2. Birthdays

**I still don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Title: A Son's Love**

**Warning: Lucy's OOC, incest, could be T later on**

**~ Forbidden Love ~**

I still don't own Fairy Tail!

Title: A Son's Love

Warning: Lucy's OOC, incest, could be T later on

~ Forbidden Love ~

"Oi! Brat! Get up or you're gonna be late!" A voice called from the stairs. "Alright! I'm coming, hag!" Bacchus yelled back at her, brushing his hair. "HAH?!" the voice said, threatening. "I-I meant m-mom!" Bacchus screamed. "Well come one! I don't have all the time in the world!" Bacchus's mother yelled. Bacchus put on his school uniform that consisted of a white, button-up shirt, blue-striped tie, and some gray slacks. He put his hair up in the usual Chinese-styled bun and put a white cloth on it, tied. He then put on his martial arts shoes and walked out of his bedroom.

He headed towards the kitchen, catching a whiff of rice and fried fish. "Itadakimasu," the two said, putting their hands in a respectful way ( a fist is put on the palm of the hand, you know? ) "So were you good while I was gone?" the woman said, picking up a piece of fish. "Yeah. I did my chores and didn't bother the shopkeepers," Bacchus said, putting some rice into his mouth. "Did you train?" she asked. "No," he replied.

Actually, that was a lie. He had trained hard the last few days and he had lost 2 pounds. But he had a reason for lying. "How many times have I said to prepare your body?" she said, irritation in her eyes. He wanted her to pay attention to him. "I'll review your moves after school." He wanted more time with her. "Remember, don't skip pratice again or your body with go through withdrawal." He wanted to make sure she loved him.

Bacchus nodded his head while smiling inwardly. Score! He now had an appointment with Lucy.

~ School ~

"Hey there, Bacchus!" Rocker yelled and waved from their group of friends. "Hey, you guys," Bacchus said, grinning. "Oh? What happened now?" Nobarly said, moving his eyebrows suggestively. "Lucy promised to hang out with me today," Bacchus said, sighing in content. "What? You still have a crush on your mom?" Jäger said. "H-Hey! She's not my real mom so it's okay!" Bacchus yelled. His friends tried to stifle their laughter.

"H-hey! Stop laughing at me!" Bacchus said, punching Rocker in the stomach. "Ouch..." Rocker groaned, holding his stomach and falling down. The bell of first session rang and all the students ran to their seats. "Oi!" a voice resounded through the hallways. A figure appeared from the doorway to Bacchus' homeroom. Lucy was standing there, being her usual self and yet, everyone rushed up to her. They hugged her and said their greetings. "Woah, woah! You guys make it seem as if I died," Lucy said.

She walked up to Bacchus and handed him a paper bag. "Don't forget to eat," Lucy instructed. Bacchus lazily nodded his head, but inside he was dancing on cloud 9. "Oh yeah. And I'm going to be busy today so practice on your own. I'm sure you can handle it," Lucy said, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. He was frozen. Lucy? Busy? Those words never came out before. 'No,no. Don't jump to con- What if she had a date? It would be possible. She was a very good-looking woman.

She had blonde hair that sometimes shined. Her body had curves and her face wasn't all that bad. He recalled Lucy saying that she was divorced. "O-oh... Okay," Bacchus said. Lucy stared at him. She turned around and left.

~ Later ~

Bacchus sighed for the millionth time. "Would ya stop that already? You're making me depressed," Warcy said, barking for no reason. He sighed again. Warcy hit Bacchus on his head. "Hey!" Bacchus yelled in complaint. "Stop being so depressing! Cheer up, man! Woof!" Warcy said, tears flowing out of his eyes. Bacchus gave him a tissue. "Thanks...man..." Warcy said, sniffling and blowing into the handkerchief. Another sigh. "You know *sniffle* you could just *blows into tissue* follow her and see what she's *sneezes* doing," Warcy said, barking again.

Bacchus' body straightened up. "You're right! Brilliant!" Bacchus said. Then, Warcy burst into tears of joy and it happened all over again.

~ Spying ~

Bacchus peeked up from the bushes. Lucy had just entered a cafe and was sitting there. 'Oh no... My nightmares are coming true,' Bacchus thought. Then a man with pink hair and a white scarf on his neck (which was strange, seeing as it was still pretty hot even though it was august) sat in front of Lucy. They conversed and then both got up, heading to the cafe's entrance/exit. bacchus slowly moved from object to object and saw they were heading towards a cake shop. About 10 minutes later, the pink-haired man was carrying a cake box and the two were on the move. Next, they entered a shop of decorations and headed with the man carrying two bags with God-knows-what.

Finally, they entered a shop full of video games and toys. And like the last two, they both came out with the man holding a another bag of whatever. The two (technically three) headed towards Lucy's home and by then they disappeared within the house. Bacchus walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Lucy opened the door, but not all the way. "What do you want, piglet?" Lucy said. Bacchus saw the man before walking behind Lucy. "Can I get in?" Bacchus said.

Lucy looked behind her. "Hang out with your friends today. Get back at 5 sharp," Lucy said and slammed the door after throwing a bag of clothes out. Bacchus looked at the door, incredulously...What? What just happened? Were... they going to do something... that's not good for... kids? Like... that thing?

Bacchus shook his head. No... They're planning something since they had those moved towards the window and peeked in. Lucy was on a ladder and the man was handing her some ribbons. He looked closer at the wall on the side and it said,'_**Happy**_** Birthday!**'

Wait... It was his birthday? He flipped out his phone and saw it was indeed his birthday. Bacchus looked back at Lucy. She was trying so hard... Just for his sake.

_"When's your birthday?"_

_"Why should I tell you? For all I know, you could be a creep that's gonna sell me off."_

_"Listen kid, I'm trying to get to know you so stop being such a brat and just tell me."_

_I glared at her._

_"It's in August."_

_"Oh? The season of colors?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Alright. I guess I'll celebrate it with you."_

_She pulled out a cupcake._

_"Here. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything."_

_"How do I know that it's not poisonous?"_

_She took a bite out of it._

_"See? No poison. Now eat, before I throw you out."_

* * *

Yeah... I really love her.

* * *

**Woohoo! I'm finally getting back to writing (typing). Let me tell ya something... Some files will not be all that compatible with other things. and also! Don't lose hope! I did not die! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! **


	3. Birth of Foundation

"Happy birthday!" his friends and family yelled as he came through the door. AWhen he was with the gang, they just suddenly left and he already knew where they would be going. He smiled. 16. He was getting older, but at least he was catching up to Lucy, age-wise.

Soon, he would be fit to stand at her level. Lucy passed out the drinks, his friends were singing karoake, and soon the birthday cake was lit with 16 blue candles. Everyone gathered in a circle around Bacchus and started to sing.

_"Happy Birthday to you!"_

_"Happy Birthday to you!"_

_"Happy Birth~day to you!~"_

_"Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Make a wish, man!" Rocker exclaimed at him. Bacchus thought it over. _'What should I wish for?'_ A lightbulb went off in his head. He blew all the candles in one breath. Everyone gave a yell of happiness. "So...? What did you wish for?" Jager asked. He grinned "Not gonna tell ya," he said, laughing at the sad reaction of Jager.

_'I wish for more peaceful days for us._

* * *

**Next Day**

"Hah!" a voiced screamed out. "Yah!" another yelled. "Hi-yah!" they both exclaimed. Bacchus was breathing hard. "I can see that you've been training hard. Good job," Lucy said, handing him a water bottle and giving him a kiss on his forehead. Bacchus looked away quickly and blushed. He would never admit it, but he still reacted to small things like this. Lucy chuckled, opening a beer can. A knock resounded through-out the dojo.

Bacchus' mood was crushed. Who was it that dared to disrupt his bonding time with Lucy? "You stay right there. I'll go see who it is," Lucy said, getting up. He lloked towards the door's direction and saw the same pink-haired man from yesterday, just standing there, talking with _his _Lucy. He quietly crept to the entrance and caught the last end of the conversation.

"So should we tell him?"

"Naw. Don't. He's still a kid and all. He isn't mentally prepared yet."

Prepared for what?

"Yeah. You're probably right. I just don't think it'll be good for him, but at the same time, at least he'll learn about it."

"Are you crazy, Luce? No way. Maybe when he's older."

What are they talking about? What was it that he couldn't know about? Lucy turned around and spotted Bacchus peeking from the wall, a very intense expression on his face. "Hey Bacchus, get up and get my bag. I need to go somewhere with this man. I'll be back before dinnertime," Lucy said. His face turned white. ...Room? Lucy's room? He finally gets to go into Lucy's room? Woopie! He finally gets a chance to go into her room!

_"Look, little guy. For us to live together we gotta set some boundaries."_

_'Of course. She's probably going to say that I need to sleep in the basement or something.'_

_"Firstly, you DO NOT go into my room. Secondly, tell me if you are going to go somewhere. And thirdly, tell me if a problem has come up. I'll set up your bed in the room across from mine. You okay with that?"_

_'What? You mean... I get to sleep on an actual bed? Not a futon in the shed?'_

_Lucy saw him nod his head._

_"Good boy," she said, rubbing his head._

_'It's so warm.'_

He quickly jumped up the stairs and made a beeline to Lucy's room. He opened the door and roses and all that crap came after. He looked around. The walls were painted a light blue and and the cieling contained all the stars in the sky. He saw little labels with the names '_Leo, Aquarius (i still cry at the scene of the key breaking ;(((), Pisces, etc...' _Then there was a couple sticky notes that were bundled up in a corner with the names of [The Silver Keys] (im too lazy to look up their names.)

Then a big yellow splot was in another corner and had the name of The Spirit King. There... at the least very intersting names for constellations. He quickly ran to the dresser and grabbed a small, brown purse. He took a sniff and sighed in happiness. (AN: pervert) He saw a picture egded onto the mirror section. It showed Lucy with a- he was guessing- man. He could not especially see the other person because of the black marker scribbling on them. He looked at it in confusion, but decided to not care. It _was _only a picture.

He raced down the set of stairs and into the dojo, seeing Lucy waiting there for him. "Here you go," he said proudly, handing her the purse. "Thanks. I guess you're not like the brat I thought you were," Lucy smiled at him. Well, it looked more like a smirk, but who cares. At least he got something.

"Bye," Lucy said, waving. He waved back and closed the door behind him. _'Yay!'_ he thought, smiling in glee.

~ **2 Hours Later **~

"Moooouuuu... I miss you, Lucccccyyyyy.~" Bacchus groaned.

* * *

**Tadah! No idea how many words but i think it's at least a good amount. ( probably not when i actually look at it) yay! so tired.**


	4. Jobs in Puberty

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

Lucy:

Natsu and I looked at the place with a very hesitant face. It was... gaudy to say the least. With streamers and flowers covering the shop's entrance and a big neon sign with the words,"**易装癖" **Yeah... I really shouldn't have come here... I look over to Natsu and see that his body was disappearing. "Hey!" I yelled at him. "Hum?" he groaned out, but his body was still flying away. I pulled him back onto the ground and knocked his head. He still looked like his spirit was gone. I pulled a frying pan out of my purse and did my '**Super Swing**' on him. He landed on a wall on the other side of the street.

It seemed that that had woken him up at least. "C'mon, Natsu. I haven't got all day. I still need to make dinner," I said, smirking inwardly. If food was involved then he would get going immediately. Then, before I even blinked he was standing next to me, giving me an innocent smile. We slowly walked towards the entrance of the bar. "S-So... You go f-first, Natsu..." I say, gesturing towards the door. "N-No way! You know w-what people s-say... Ladies first!" he exclaimed, pulling my hand towards the door handle.

I gulped and slowly pulled on the handle and we were exposed to some deadly things. I looked at Natsu and his soul was leaving his body again. "S-snap out of it, Natsu!" I yelled at him. I walked in, dragging Natsu's soulless body with me and quickly ran to the back of the shop. I sw No matter how many times I see it, I can never look at it again! "Oh?~ Hello there, Lulu~chan~ What brings you here, hum?~" a "woman" asked me. "Kyaaahhhh!" I yelled and squezzed the life out of Natsu, although I think he already died.

"H-hi... Mama..." I said hesitantly. "Follow me," "she" said. We went into another room that was in the common decorations of a standard office. I tossed Natsu on the sofa and I sat in the chair in front of 'Mama.' "So?~ What do you need, Lulu~chan?~" "she" asked. I took a deep breath and said," My son needs a job and I was wondering if you could let him work as a busboy here." "She" had a stoic face and I was so frightened. Me. The Demon Witch was scared of a...a... "person." No offense! I respect all kinds of people! I just don't handle well with these types of people. Again, no offense!

"...Fine," "her male voice answered. "I'll let him have a trial week and if I like him, I'll let him work here. But you owe me one, Lucy," he said. I nodded and picked Natsu's body back up. "Thank you," I said, smiling at him. Mama smiled and walked back out to her work area. I stepped outside and let a big sigh come out of my mouth. I never knew that I was holding it in. "Natsu..." I cooed. "Wake up... I'll cook you something if you promise to be a good boy and get up," I said, lifting his body over my head. He still wasn't awake so I went to plan B.

Force him to wake up. Islammed his body onto the concrete and saw his soul had finally decided to come back. "Good boy," I smirked. "Itai..." he groaned, rubbing his head. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him with me to the supermarket.

I wonder how long...?

**~ Sorry ~**

I occasionally looked at the window from time to time. You know, being the cool guy that I am. Oh who am I kinding! I was practically pressing my whole body onto the window, searching for Lucy and... _Natsu_. Damn him for being older. Damn him for being able to go with Lucy. Damn him for being able to spend more time with Lucy than me. I know, I know. Lucy also has a life, but I'm also a part of it! My eyes scanned the street and I saw Lucy and Natsu carrying shopping bags. I quickly ran to the couch and turned on the t.v. on bothering what channel I was on.

I heard the door being unlocked and Lucy walked through it. "Oi brat. Help me carry these things," Lucy ordered me. I sighed and got up lazily. Of course I was pretending. Natsu bounced into the kitchen and just planted the paper bags on the counter and bounced off somewhere. Rude. As I was organizing the food I heard Lucy laugh out loud. "Hey Bacchus, I didn't know you were so into a girl's body," she yelled. And that's when I got real confused.

I ran out into the living room and I saw she was laughing because on the television screen,it showed a documentary about the body of a girl going through puberty. Note-to-self: Always make sure that what random channel I'm on isn't the health channel. "N-no! I wasn't watching that! I was just flipping through them and then you called me1" I protested. "Oh?~" she had a suspiciously scary glint in her eyes. "I can show you what happens when a girl's body if going through puberty. Want me to thoroughly tell you what happens?" "N-no!" I screamed, running away from Lucy.

And then Natsu also joined in chasing me for some reason. "I don't want to know!" I yelled. And screams could be heard all through the night. If nobody knew how my mom was, people would never believe that it was all just a game.

**~ Itx so short! ~**

**im sorrryryyryryryryryryryyy ;(((( ive become lazy agaaaininini sdujehfowSUYEGVYHOGdbisue754946 man... this must look so short huh? ive really gotta start typing...nysaaaahahhahahhopopdhfenfidnnienf...**


End file.
